The inventive concept relates to a memory card and an electronic system including the memory card, and more particularly, to a memory card capable of maximizing efficient use of an area and providing an electrically stable power supply and an electronic system including the memory card.
As a memory card is easy to store high-capacity data and to carry, it may be widely used in mobile phones or laptop computers. A memory card varies in size according to necessity, and according to the demand for compact high-speed high-capacity memory cards, memory cards having smaller sizes, higher storage speeds, and greater storage capacities are being developed and released. Meanwhile, as memory standards with a faster storage speed are required, methods of maintaining a compact size of memory cards and enabling a stable power supply and a high-speed operation need to be examined in various aspects.